Anyone can have a Change of Heart
by harhp11223
Summary: Lily, James, and friends through their Hogwarts years. Just my version of how everything played out. I suck at writing summaries but I would just love it if you read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note: okayyy so here's the chapter about the ride to Hogwarts. It's not very long but I needed something to start it right? I haven't written any fanfics in a while so I hope this one is good(:**

"Tuneyyyy! Come on please talk to me! I'm leaving and I won't see you again until Christmas!" Lily Evans pleaded with her sister. Petunia looked at her sister, and seemed on the verge of saying something nice, but then she realized what she was doing.

"Well ask if you can stay at that freak school of yours over Christmas too." Petunia turned around and stalked off. Lily started to go after her, but her mother came up for one last goodbye, as the doors of the train were starting to close. Lily kissed her mom and her dad, and then ran into the train, headed off to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

---

"Hi, I'm James Potter. Do you mind if I sit here?" James asked, gesturing at the empty seat across from the boy already sitting in the compartment.

"Sure. I'm Sirius Black, by the way." Sirius said. James sat down, and within minutes they were talking like they had known each other for years. Before too long they were joined by two other boys: a short, plump boy with watery eyes named Peter and a rather shabby and tired looking boy named Remus.

---

As the train started moving, Lily looked into the compartment where four boys were sitting. She wasn't fond of the idea of putting herself in the company of four people she didn't know, but it was the only compartment with any more seats left on the Hogwarts Express.

---

"Um, would you guys mind if I sat here?" James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked up as the small girl with red hair stepped timidly into their compartment.

"Sure! Come on in, join the party!" James exclaimed. Even though he didn't even know her name, James already knew that he loved this girl.

"Er, thanks." Lily said, glancing uncertainly at James before taking the seat between Remus and the window. Remus looked at her, seeming surprised that she had chosen to sit by him, rather than by Sirius or James.

"Welllll I'm Sirius Black. And you are?" Sirius asked, making an extravagant bow to Lily, causing the other boys to burst out laughing.

"Lily Evans." Lily replied, looking nervous. The other boys went around and introduced themselves, but once they realized Lily was more interested in reading her new schoolbooks, they basically ignored her.

**2 Hours Later**

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" a middle aged witch was pushing a cart covered in chocolate frogs, pumpkin juice, and licorice wands down the aisle. Sirius and James leapt up and bought a huge mound of food, which they promptly dumped on an empty seat and started stuffing their faces. Remus and Peter helped themselves to the snacks, but Lily just sat staring out the window.

"Um, Lily? Are you hungry? We got enough food for everyone…" James said.

"No, no thanks. I'm fine." Lily said, and then turned her back on the boys again. It suddenly dawned on James that Lily wasn't being rude, or a snob, she was scared, or shy, or something.

"So what houses are all of you hoping for?" Remus asked after all the food had been consumed.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" James said immediately. "Imagine Slytherin, ugh I think I'd drop out."

"My entire family has been in Slytherin." Sirius said, dropping his arrogant tone for the first time. James stared at him, incredulous. "But hopefully I'll break the family tradition!" Sirius continued.

"Gryffindor for me too, I hope!" Peter squeaked.

"Yes, I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor as well. Although, I don't think Ravenclaw would be too bad either." Remus commented thoughtfully. "What about you, Lily?" He added kindly.

"What do you mean, houses? What are Gryffindor, and Slytherin?" Lily asked, looking completely bewildered.

Sirius, however, looked even more confused. "How in the world do you not know about houses? Did no one in your family tell you anything?" He asked, not realizing he sounded rude.

"My parents aren't magical. I'm the only one in my family to go to Hogwarts." Lily said, looking at the floor as though afraid she was about to be made fun of.

Remus looked down at the small red-head sitting next to him, and suddenly felt an unexplainable feeling of protectiveness towards her. Maybe it was the way she clearly felt like she didn't fit in. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was a few inches shorter even than Peter, who was the shortest of the four boys. As Lily continued to look completely confused, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter explained the concept of the four houses to Lily.

---

As they sky outside the windows got darker, everyone started to put their school robes on. Lily spent most of the ride reading "Hogwarts, A History", but occasionally joined in the conversation of the other occupants of her compartment. She was trying to learn as much about the wizarding world as possible. Even though at first she had been nervous with these four boys who she didn't know at all, she realized that they were actually decently nice. Especially Remus, the quietest of the four.

**Author's note: alright so chapter 1, done. Please review(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: Okay so here it goes, the sorting. Enjoy!**

Lily stood in line behind James, Remus behind her. A strict looking woman with her hair pulled back into a tight bun stood at the front of the great hall, a tattered hat in her hand.

"I am professor McGonagall. When I call your name, you will come to the front, I will place the hat on your head, and it will decide which house to put you in: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." Professor McGonagall pulled out a long list of names and began reading.

"Andrews, Patsy!" The first girl to be sorted was a short girl with a mean, vindictive look about her. She sat down and had the hat placed on her head.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. Lily was already nervous, and she hadn't even been called yet. She was shaking with fear.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so nervous." A familiar voice spoke right behind her. Lily turned around to see a boy with a hooked nose and greasy hair.

"Sev!" Lily scream-whispered, hugging her best friend. James turned around, and watched Severus Snape with a look of dislike. Lily and Severus had a whispered conversation while the sorting continued.

"Abbott, Brian!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Andreas, Anne!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius strutted up to the stool, sat down and jammed the hat eagerly onto his head.

"Gryffindor!" Sirius stood up, and flashed a smirk at the girl with heavily lidded eyes who had been behind him in line.

"Black, Bellatrix!" The girl walked up to the front with just as much confidence as Sirius. However, when she put that hat on her head, it screamed,

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Narcissa!"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Andromeda!"

"Hufflepuff!" Many people looked astounded at the number of "Blacks" there were. However, everyone knew that they were all relatives, for the Blacks were a very well respected pure-blood family. Narcissa and Bellatrix glowered at their sister (Andromeda) and their cousin (Sirius) from the Slytherin table. More people were sorted, then, a little too soon for her liking, there came a shout of,

"Evans, Lily!" Lily walked, trembling, toward Professor McGonagall, and the dirty old sorting hat. James gave her an encouraging smile, and Lily tried to smile back.

The hat slipped over her eyes, giving her just a view of the ripped up old hat. "Hmm…interesting, very interesting." A sly voice sounded inside Lily's head. She jumped. "We have a lot of brains, yes, yes, quite a lot. And bravery oh yes. And what's this? Oh I see you fear judgment for not growing up with wizards." Lily suddenly realized it was the hat talking. "Oh don't you worry, I'll put you where your brains and bravery will be put to use, and no one will judge you, oh not at all." The hat was silent a moment longer, then "Gryffindor!" Lily stood up with relief. As she walked past on the way to the Gryffindor table, she smiled sadly at Severus, for he had told her his mother, and his grandparents had all been in Slytherin, therefore, he probably would too.

"All right Lily!" Sirius congratulated her, moving over a little to make room for her next to him on the bench.

"Faire, Alice!"

"Gryffindor!" A short girl with a round, kind face came down and sat down next to Lily.

The Ravenclaw table got "Gail, Lela!" and dreamy looking girl with long, dirty blonde hair. Then two more to the Gryffindors: "Green, Rose!" and "Kale, Paula!" "Lestrange, Rodolphus!" joined Narcissa and Bellatrix at the Slytherin table. Then another Hufflepuff: "Lovegood, Xenophilius!" an eccentric looking boy with one eye staring at his nose, who sat next to Lela Gail. After that, "Longbottom, Frank!" became the newest Gryffindor. Then it was time for,

"Lupin, Remus!"

"Gryffindor!"

Sirius roared, and Lily smiled at Remus as he came to sit on the other side of Sirius. Lily zoned out of the sorting for a while, trying to take in everything from the enchanted ceiling to Professor Dumbledore's half moon spectacles. That is, until she heard a familiar name.

"Potter, James!"

"Gryffindor!" Sirius and Remus cheered as James strutted over to the Gryffindor table, running his fingers through his hair. He spotted Lily's dark red hair, almost hidden behind Sirius's large frame, and he shot her a wide smile. She grinned back, blushed, and immediately struck up a conversation with Alice.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" the hat stayed on Peter's head for a very long time, but finally pronounced him a Gryffindor. James, Sirius, and Remus cheered as Peter stumbled over to the table. Then Lily heard another familiar name.

"Snape, Severus!"

The second the hat touched his head, it screamed "Slytherin!" Severus went to sit down with a sad look at Lily. There were only a few left in the line.

"Smith, Zachary!" became a Hufflepuff.

"Thomas, Daniel!" joined the Gryffindor table.

"Tonks, Ted!" was the next Hufflepuff, and that was the end of the sorting.

Now that her nerves were gone, Lily realized she was starving. She had just turned back toward the table, wondering if maybe they walked through a lunch line like at her schools back before she got her Hogwarts letter, when Dumbledore stood up.

"To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. Now before we eat, I would like to say a few words. Tiddly widdle, piglet, oddball, and foot. As I am sure you are all ravenous, tuck in!" Most everyone seemed to accept this, but Lily was very confused.

"Err, Sirius?" she said timidly. Sirius made her a little nervous.

"Yeah?" He said, looking expectantly at the golden plates covering the table.

"Was that-I mean what he said, was it supposed to mean anything?" Lily stared at the table, sure she was about to be ridiculed for her lack of knowledge about Hogwarts.

"Well, I wouldn't know! Maybe he's mad." Sirius said, then dove at a plate of chicken legs that had appeared on a platter in front of him. Lily jumped, and then stared, for food had appeared on the golden platters on the table. She turned toward Alice, who she had been talking to before she asked Sirius about Dumbledore.

"Um, how did that food get here? I mean, it was like…"

"Magic? Yep that's what it is." Alice finished. "Are you muggle-born?" She asked, not unkindly.

"Err, muggle?" Lily asked.

"Non-magic people. And judging by the fact that you don't know what a muggle is, I'd say that makes you a muggle-born." Alice said. Lily looked down at the table, her flaming face matching her hair. She fought to keep in tears. Lily was beginning to think she was the only one with non-magical family members in this whole school. "Wait! No I didn't mean it as a bad thing! Please don't cry, Lily I didn't mean to sound rude!" Alice's round face was anxious.

"Oh, it's okay. Sorry I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. You know, this is a lot to take in." Lily said, finally getting herself some food. Alice nodded. She, too, looked a little overwhelmed by the school.

---

"Ahh now that we are all well-fed and full-to-bursting with our wonderful desserts, I'm sure you all want to get to bed." Professor Dumbledore had once again stood up in front of the students. "But before you do, I have a few notices. Our new students will understand, and some of our old students should do well to remember, that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden. Also, a revised list of objects not allowed in the corridors is posted on Mr. Filch's door. Now, off to bed, all of you!" Lily, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all stood up gratefully and headed after the other Gryffindors.

**Author's note: Okay so I hope you guys liked that one(: and I added some people in who I imagine as the parents of some of the people Harry Ron and Hermione knew but it might not be very clear so I'll just list them real quick, k? k.**

**Patsy Andrews: Pansy Parkinson's mother.**

**Brian Abbott and Anne Andreas: Hannah Abbott's parents**

**Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Andromeda Black: Sirius's cousins. But I figure that one was easy. By the way I know it's not likely they were all exactly the same age but I wanted them all here so sorry!**

**Frank Longbottom and Alice Faire: Neville Longbottom's parents**

**Zachary Smith: Zacharias Smith's father**

**Daniel Thomas: Dean Thomas's father**

**Lela Gail and Xenophilius Lovegood: Luna Lovegood's parents**

**Rose Green: Lavender Brown's mother**

**Paula Kale: Parvati and Padma Patil's mother**

**Rodolphus Lestrange: Bellatrix's future husband**

**Ted Tonks: Nymphadora Tonk's father (married to andromeda later on) and once again I know he's probably older but I wanted him here too! Sorry about the ridiculously long author's note(:**


End file.
